


The Phantom Let's Players (On Hiatus)

by TheeSlyKingFrost



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeSlyKingFrost/pseuds/TheeSlyKingFrost
Summary: Persona 5 Youtuber AUThe Phantom Thieves are a Youtube group that are trying to make a name for themselves. Made up of some of the strangest characters, romance, rivalry, and all sorts of mayhem are set in store for them as their wacky adventures begin.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 5 Youtuber AU  
> The Phantom Thieves are a Youtube group that are trying to make a name for themselves. Made up of some of the strangest characters, romance, rivalry, and all sorts of mayhem are set in store for them as their wacky adventures begin.

It wasn't meant to be like this...  
After everything they'd gone through together.  
All the trouble and pain.  
All the laughter and joy.  
It couldn't just end like this!  
There was no way anyone wanted it to end this way, right?  
She didn't want to be the only one...  
No one would answer her, no one would see her, and it hurt.  
Days passed by and she was still all alone.  
The tears fell like the rain outside, and all she could think of was that day, when it all began, just a couple years ago...


	2. Birth of a Gamer Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow the story for future updates, gonna try to get the first few out rather quickly these next couple of days.  
> First chapter from Makoto's P.O.V.

It was a brand new, crisp autumn day. The familiar ringing of her alarm told Makoto it was time to awaken from yet another sweet dream. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, reaching over and shutting the loud clock off.  _Just another day of school._ She yawned and stood slowly, getting dressed in her usual attire before exiting her bedroom and entering the living room. Her sister Sae was there, a surprise as she's usually out, before remembering that she actually had a date last night. She had wondered who he was, but she wouldn't tell her no matter how much Makoto asked.

The sound of Sae placing down her coffee mug snapped Makoto out of her thoughts. She walked over and opened the fridge, grabbing herself a glass of orange juice. "Good morning sis." She said, trying to initiate a conversation. The defense attorney looked up at her and gave a surprisingly big smile. "Good morning Makoto. How was your sleep?" This caught the young girl by surprise. Her sister was usually tired, not much for talking, but she was rather joyous this morning. "Uh, g-good." She said, trying to recover. Was she this happy because of the guy she met?

Unsure of how to proceed cautiously, she decided to simply ask what was on her mind. "You seem very happy today. Was your date last night successful?" Makoto hoped that her big sister wouldn't mind, but she never knew what would make her get snappy. She wished she knew her better. A light, yet obvious blush had appeared on Sae's face as she cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee. "It was rather nice and enjoyable. He was a real gentleman with me." She said, a small smile on her face before her bedroom door opened. A one Goro Akechi, a rather under-dressed Goro Akechi, walks out in nothing but boxers. He yawns and walks up to Sae, giving her cheek a kiss. "Morning sweetie." He said, turning his back on Makoto to hug her sister's side. This revealed the rather large scratch marks on her back.

Before Sae could say a word, or Akechi could notice her, Makoto placed the orange juice on the counter and sped-walk her way out with a rather large blush and smirk on her face. She'd been waiting for her sister to finally realize she liked Akechi after visiting her at work a few times and seeing how she argued with the ace detective. Her sister didn't get along that well with anyone. Ever. It was refreshing to see.

 

**WOO, TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL AND ITS LIKE 4:30 PM**

 

Yet another exhausting day of school had gone by, the student council president walked out of the council room and began her descent of the staircase. "Hey did you hear about that Youtuber Inari? He's a really good artist and speed-painter." She heard a girl say. "Oh yeah, and he plays games occasionally with Captain Skull and Hacker Squid. He and Hacker Squid fight often, but people say that she got him into gaming." A boy said back.  _Youtubers._ She thought.  _Just people trying to make a quick buck by getting popular. Honestly, how do people find video games entertaining?_ She sighed and continued her walk home, leaving the school grounds and walking past an arcade.

A group of kids were in there, yelling rather loudly as they played some games. She stopped and peeked in at what they were playing, sighing as they were just doing some dumb zombie shooter. She was about to walk away when someone noticed her, waving at her to join them. He handed her a gun shaped controller as he died in the game. "I kinda suck at this so maybe you'd like to give it a shot?" She tried to shake her head in denial. "Ah, no, I'm not much of a ga-." She protested before the game started and some strange survival instinct in her immediately shoot at the first thing she saw. Zombie after zombie approached her and she gunned them down as much as she could.

She lasted for what felt like a while before she was overwhelmed and got a game over. She blinked and stared down at the controller, confused on what just happened.  _I...Thought gaming was pointless but that honestly made me feel so much less stressed..._ She placed the controller back and thanked the man for giving her a turn, his face in awe of her. She exited the arcade quickly, realizing it was already dark. "Oh no, sis is gonna be so mad." She thought, running home swiftly.

 

**YET ANOTHER TIME SKIP**

 

When she arrived home, she checked for her sister and found a note on the counter in the kitchen. 

Hey Sis, going out with Akechi again tonight. I just thought I'd leave you a note saying why I wasn't here when you got home. 

Love, Sae.

Seeing as she was alone, Makoto went to her room and closed the door. Laying on her bed, her thoughts drifted about thinking of the game. Her hands felt empty, fidgety, bored and wanting to move. She shook her head and sat up. "Urgh, what's with this? I don't really like games...Do I?" She asked, looking over at her desk with her computer. Makoto stood up and walked over, sitting in her chair and spinning around. "Maybe...Just one video." She said, pulling up Youtube and typing up 'Hacker Squid & Inari'. 

It was Saturday, the next morning, at 2 AM before she realized what time it was. It was 2 AM, and her night had been full of laughter and looking up videos. She'd even subscribed so that she could watch more in the future. She told herself that even though it was a weekend, she should get some rest, and got herself off of the computer. As she laid in bed, she stared up at the ceiling, and as she finally started to drift off to sleep, a final thought slipped into her head.  _Maybe gaming isn't that bad..._

 

And thus...A gamer was born.


	3. Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving a smaaaaall update chapter with your favorite Futaba dealing with game updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter not being to big, my Friday was rather busy but I'll be trying to give two chapters every Friday from now on if possible!~

It was a nice Friday afternoon clicking away at the computer when a new update for Killing Floor 2 came out. Futaba decided to let it update and leaned back, thinking it wouldn't take to long. Half an hour later and she's still playing on her phone, only halfway through. How huge was this freaking update? She sighed and felt her phone buzz. Looking down at it she saw it was a message from Yusuke asking her if she wanted to play anything.

 

Inari:  _Are you free for some games Futaba? You've been rather quiet this last hour. Normally you're always asking me if I'm free._

Futabae:  _I'm fine, just bored as hell waiting for KF2 to update._

Inari:  _Ah, so that is why you have been so docile. Are you wanting to play something later?_

Futabae:  _Dead By Daylight? I can grab Skull and we can wreck some noobs._

Inari:  _Must you always desire a daily blood sacrifice?_

Futabae:  _Yes. There's nothing like fresh souls in the afternoon to quench some blood lust._

Inari:  _You greatly worry me sometimes. How did we become friends again??_

Futabae:  _Because you totally love me._

 

**Switching to Yusuke's thoughts.**

 

She was't entirely wrong in that aspect. Something about how they'd both argued over an action figure pack when Akira first introduced had sparked a fire in Yusuke's soul. He desired to hang out with her more, and before he knew it,she'd drawn him into the world of gaming. From then on, he'd been both an art and gaming channel, mostly doing co-op games with her, as well as Akira and Skull on the occasion. It was rather strange how she wormed her way into his heart. One day, and one way or another, he was going to ask her out. Just not today. And definitely not when she was talking of murdering random strangers online.

 

Futabae:  _Hey, don't die on me. Save that for the game._

 

He chuckled softly and fired off a text to let her know he was very much alive and well. She had a rather impatient streak. Her rage when she played was rather amusing.

 

Inari:  _Ha, as if you can. I'll probably kill you far more._

Futabae: _Bitch, it is on._

 

And oh boy, was it ever on when they booted the game up.


End file.
